A Dream within a Dream
by Adria626
Summary: I give to you a dream I had three nights ago. It traumatized me. So I am writing it now to get it out of my head and into yours. It is completely AU but if one thinks hard enough it'll be around 1900 to now. Has everyone in it. Hint-I did wake up crying.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream within a Dream **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary and or the characters Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus, John Druitt and James Watson. Oh but if I did…It'd look like something like this…**

_You're not the type  
>Type of girl to remain<br>With the guy, with the guy too shy  
>Too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you forever<br>I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees  
>With his hands clasped tight<br>Begging, begging you please  
>To stay with him for worse and for better<em>

_But I'm staring at you now  
>there's no one else around<br>I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And we can live like this forever  
>it's fine by me<em>

_In the past I would try  
>Try hard to commit to a girl<br>wouldn't get too far  
>It always somehow seemed to fall apart<em>

_And with you, you, you  
>I can see what I need<br>I can dream realistically  
>I knew that this was different from the start<em>

_And it seems that every time  
>We're eye to eye<br>I can find another piece of you  
>That I don't wanna lose<br>_

_And I'm staring at you now  
>there's no one else around<br>I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And we can live like this forever  
>it's fine by me<em>

_I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>And we can live like this forever  
>it's fine by me<em>

_And it's never easy  
>Darling, believe me<br>I'm as skeptical as you  
>And when I think of life without "us"<br>It seems like what we're supposed to do  
>But I don't wanna come on too strong<em>

_I'm just saying it's fine by me  
>If you never leave<br>We can live like this forever  
>it's fine by me<em>

_It's fine by me if you never leave  
>And we can live like this forever<br>it's fine by me  
>I'm just saying it's fine by me<br>If you never leave  
>And we can live like this forever<br>it's fine by me_

Helen and John did not have the perfect lives their friends thought. She was a prominent surgeon and he a very grand lawyer. They had been married twenty two years and had one child, Christopher James Druitt. Their fights were legendary with their neighbors, causing them to move more than once with the complaints.

Two of their very dear friends Nikola Tesla and James Watson knew nothing of the fights and arguments of their friends. They only knew that John and Helen were not very happy with each other. Silence had enveloped their marriage; therefore James and Nikola were not looking forward to having dinner with them.

Nikola was the first to arrive finding Helen cooking fettuccine Alfredo, chicken, and noodles while twelve year old Christopher set the table.

"Do you need any help Helen?" Nikola looked at her with concern. He could tell she had been crying, the tear streaks not quite hidden by the makeup she had put on to hide her pain.

"You can sit down and make yourself comfortable Niko." She said it too harshly, causing Nikola to place a hand in between her shoulder blades.

"You do realize that James will know the moment he sees you that something is wrong. He'll want to fix it. You know the man loves you. Hell I even love you. You know that too. We just want to see you happy."

"I'm not crying because of John. Not this time. I just received news that my father has gone missing. Do not breathe a word of this at the table. John neither cares to know about anything in my life or the fact that it upsets me."

"Your tears say more than that. Look! You can barely stand up. You should sit down, hell even lay down. James will not be pleased, not at all. Does John even know?" He snaked a hand towards her abdomen, feeling the small bump.

"Know what Nikola? John is oblivious to many things. We don't even sleep in the same bedroom anymore. I've had five miscarriages since I gave birth to Christopher. What makes you think John Montague Druitt will care at all if I'm carrying his child?"

"You are a good four months along. I'll pass James a note at dinner, have him check you out. And John only knew about two of those. James and I knew about the rest. When does John get home?"

"He'll beat James here. James had to work till seven tonight and John till six. Nikola I don't want this child, and I know John doesn't either. He didn't even want Christopher."

"Helen Magnus! You dare lie to a genius? I know you wanted all five of those children. You do have the ability to leave Johnny, you do know that don't you?"

"If I do he'll take everything."

"Everything? He's taken everything from you. Let me or James take care of you. You know we love you. Have one of us marry you, take care of your children. You can have your freedom back. We can make you happy Helen."

"Freedom! Ha! I haven't had such freedom since Oxford and we made our little band. All this is finished, care to take it to the table?" She handed him the noodles and chicken from the oven, trying her best to hide her grimace.

"Helen!" He caught her before she cracked her head open on her granite counter top, barely saving the dinner.

"Christopher go call James Watson."

"What's wrong with my mother Nikola?"

"She's collapsed."

"Shouldn't we be taking her to a hospital?"

"Do you know the epic fit your father would throw if we took her to any hospital?"

"Yes, fine I'll do as you say. I'll be right back."

Nikola laid Helen on the couch praying a miracle would happen. When blood appeared between Helen's legs he knew he had been too late.

Five minutes later James came bursting through the door with his med kit.

"What happened to her Nikola?"

"She's four months pregnant and most likely having another miscarriage."

James looked at Helen, the woman he loved laying on the couch and wondered vaguely how John could have missed his wife's condition. He saw the blood and the sweat on her brow and knew had come too late.

Helen opened her eyes to see James sitting on the floor with a worried expression on his face. She tried to sit up but the pain cascaded throughout her body in waves.

"Helen you need to lay down. I need you to explain to me why you didn't tell me about the child."

"Would it be much of an answer if I told you that I was under the impression most men wouldn't care if their wives were carrying their child?"

"Helen you know I would care, I would care greatly. Allow me to take you upstairs. We'll both explain to John that you had an accident."

"Oh James, James you're problem is you care too much." James kissed her forehead, surprised when Helen wrapped her hand around his neck and whispered in his ear: "I love you James. Please if you love me take away my pain."

Helen closed her eyes, her hand falling onto the floor.

"Nikola what is she talking about?"

Nikola looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"She takes Lorazapam, ever since Christopher was born. She had a severe case of post-partum depression and she's never stopped taking it."

"Why would she not tell me about this?"

"She didn't exactly tell John either. I found it in her night stand two years ago when John was on that trip to London and she was bedridden for two weeks."

"I need to get her upstairs. Would you mind cleaning up the mess?"

"Me, I wouldn't mind at all."

James was halfway up the stairs when he heard John open the door and slam it behind him. He sounded angry, and James being his best friend knew that John would take it out of Helen. James ran silently up the stairs as Nikola placed a pillow on the couch to cover up the stain.

"Where's Helen?" John stomped to the kitchen, opened up the cupboards, and proceeded to mix himself a drink.

"She's laying down upstairs. When I arrived I found her on the floor. She hit her head pretty good on the granite."

John growled, scowled and shot Tesla an accusing glare.

"And where's James has he arrived yet?"

"Nope, said he'd be late. I finished dinner if that's any consolation."

"It is not. Well I'll let her rest and tell James not to come over."

"Don't I still get dinner?"

"Care for a drink of wine Nikola?"

"I would love one. Just give me the whole bottle."

James gently laid Helen down on her bed and covered her up. He made to leave, but Helen caught his wrist.

"James please don't leave. I need you. Please hold me." Helen started to cry and he knew somehow that it wasn't because of the pain she was feeling. He crawled under the covers and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping on his shoulder.

"Shhh Helen, everything's going to be all right. I'll make everything all right again." He ran his fingers through her long blonde locks and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I should have fallen in love with you at Oxford, not with John. I wanted you, you know. And to think all this time I could have had you."

"We'll have our time. I promise you. Now while Nikola is downstairs keeping your husband occupied, let us you and I think up a plan." For the first time in months Helen smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

You can't fix your broken promise  
>Our ties have come undone<br>I will not be used to be battered and abused  
>It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses<br>Your lies fool no one 

Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road  
>You can't offer your poison to me<br>In your kingdom of filth

I won't be pushed aside  
>I will be heard<br>I will get what I want  
>What I deserve<p>

I won't be pushed aside  
>I will be heard<br>I will get what I want  
>What I deserve<p>

_Magic White Rabbit_

** Plans within Plans **

Helen and James stared at each other for a moment. The hungry heated kiss was a surprise neither one of them expected. Helen grabbed James's bearded face and proceeded to give him an angry repressed kiss that took his breath away. He very carefully let her go and laid her back on the bed.

"Helen you need to rest. I can return tomorrow and we can sort out our plan. I need you to get better before we proceed to anything tonight."

"Oh god James, I need you, I need you so much." Her grip on his neck tightened once more, forcing him to kiss her with twenty five years of pent up attraction.

"I want, need, and desire you as well. But I also love you, and because I do I will not bed you until you are well once more. Where is your Lorazapam, and why did you not tell me you were taking since Christopher was born?"

"Ha! Never trust a former vampire. If he still were one I'd shoot him. James the pills are the only thing that keep me sane."

"Helen you are the sanest person I know. I don't understand."

"You try living with a man who doesn't know whether or not to hate you one day and love you the next. If John knew about the pills he would kill me. You don't know all he's done and I'll not tell you until I truly have you to myself. There is a reason I've had so many miscarriages, and that reason is John Druitt. Do you realize how many of my ribs are healing and still broken and bruised?"

James threw the blankets off the bed, pulled up her shirt and winced at the damage John had inflicted. His right hand flew to his gun. Oh how he wanted to kill him.

"Helen! Why, God why did you not tell me he was abusing you? I would have packed up everything and taken you and Christopher somewhere safe where John could never find you."

"I have a husband who can teleport. He'd eventually find us and kill us. I don't want to die like that James. I love you too much to see you suffer at the hands of a madman."

"How many years Helen? How can you breathe with that many ribs broken?"

"It's not the first time. After a while a few broken ribs seem to be the least of my worries. He's been like this for eight years. He wasn't always like this James. But as soon as the Ripper murders happened he became obsessed, violent, moody, and so many other things. At first it wasn't so horrible…"

"Helen tell me what he did to you. Please I want to help you."

"I don't want to talk about this now. I'll give you the Lorazapam for safe keeping but please in return will you please give me some pain pills, the worst of it is yet to come?" Helen sighed at the blood stains on her white sheets.

"The bleeding will stop in a day or so. Will you bring me new sheets and make sure John knows nothing of these?"

"Yes, I shall return tomorrow." He kissed her on her tear streaked cheek gave her four pills as she gave him hers.

"How will you escape the wrath of John James?"

"I'll save you Helen. I promise." He kissed her once more, opened her window and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
>But I look around me and I see it isn't so.<br>I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?  
>Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me<br>Now can't you see,  
>What's wrong with that<br>Love doesn't come in a minute,  
>Sometimes it doesn't come at all<br>I only know that when I'm in it  
>It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.<em>

_Silly Love Songs: Paul McCartney _

**Affairs** **within Affairs **

Helen ate her vanilla ice cream with fresh raspberries that James had made her. It had been two months since Helen had lost her daughter. James had been over every day while John worked. Nikola had even stopped by on occasion to see how she if she had gotten any better.

James couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. She healed miraculously, though her heart would take much more time to fix.

"Helen I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me for a while? I moved to a house outside of town. John will never figure out our location."

"James that's wonderful and all but I was going to say that perhaps we should sneak around for a while. I can't get pregnant again, I think, and though we'd have to be discreet, we would be together. Is that not enough?"

"I love you Helen and want to see you happy, not at the mercy of a husband who no longer is sane enough to take care of you. Having an affair is all well and good, but I want more than that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just want to make sure I'm well enough to escape from John before we make any sudden moves."

"All right, speaking of an affair, shall we continue what we started this morning?"

"Oh god yes James. Touch me, oh god I need your hands all over me." Helen squirmed under his lingering fingers, gasping each time James came across a sensitive spot on her body.

James worshipped her for hours and when he was finished he worshipped her some more.

Helen lay in James's arms thinking nothing of importance. She finally felt…free…


	4. Chapter 4

**An insurmountable cruelty within a unbidden unhidden rage **

John had no idea what had gotten into Helen the last two months. Her melancholy that she had tried so hard to hide from him seemed to have dissipated. She seemed happier than she had in years and really deep down he thought she had no right.

He was supposed to make her happy and he knew that he did not, not for years now. Not since Christopher was born. John's disposition after his son was born was never a happy one, he'd give it that, but he had only wanted one thing out of their marriage and courtship and that had been her undying love for him; no matter what he did to her; but he had never wanted a child.

He would, could, should do so much damage and yet she never left him and now he was beginning to wonder why. The slight of his hand on her face, taking her when she did not want to be taken, bruises and cuts that never truly healed… Cruelty was his forte, his passion as he made passionate mad violent love to his wife every night.

And yet…John had never stayed faithful to her, not since Oxford but he always came home to her; so that had to count for something…right? She was never enough for him, his beautiful Helen, his light in his ever changing sucking black hole that was his love for her now.

She was hiding something, of that he was sure. Hell, she had been hiding things from him for over fifteen years. He knew, she knew it and yet not one of them said a word. He justified the abuse, all of it for the lies underneath the secrets.

He knew about all the miscarriages; how could he not? Three in the last ten years…John figured it had not been good for her psyche, at all. She had changed and not for the better. No matter how many times he used condoms or she was on birth control she always seemed to conceive and then lose the child weeks and sometimes months after. And he was always ecstatically happy at the pain it caused her.

Rage filled his overzealous mind. He all of a sudden knew what was going on. Why she was so damned deliriously happy and not even trying to hide it from him.

James it had to be James…

Inside where reason and logic no longer dictated his life, he began to plot his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teaching the Heart to Lie to Itself**

_Dearest, for you I would only commit myself unto not a soul. _

_Why, you say, would I do that? _

_Simple, I am cruel. _

_Yet, not so much I would dare break your heart, for you see that is my goal._

_I would love nothing more than to kill you sardonically with unsaid words, as I tip my hat. _

_Cynicism has never been so sweet while it plays with sarcasm, a duel._

_Ah, you say my dear; you do not like my game? _

_What shall I do when you blatantly refuse to play? _

_It is such an intriguing, miraculous, subtle shame._

_The wind it whispers, through you, sweet nothings, a cliché. _

_I do not understand why you, my love, must be so coarse. _

_Perhaps, it is a twisted and torn revenge for a wonderful inferno._

_Yet, what have I done to deserve you to take me by force? _

_Passion, it has never before been so thorough._

_If perchance you shall ever come to anything unsaid…_

_I shall not be in this ever present bed._

Helen re-read the poem she had so desperately wanted to give John for years now. It took all her willpower to place it back in the hidden files she had created on her laptop John didn't know she had.

She turned back to James and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. How she wished he were her husband and that she could leave hers. John never looked peaceful, not even with all the pills or drug laden drinks she had dosed him with over the years to keep his hands off of her for two seconds, two wonderful, mind-blowing intermittent seconds that for some reason kept her partially sane for the last twenty years.

John knew something was different with her, of that she was sure. She couldn't hide her happiness with James even more than she could ever hide her discontentment with John.

Whenever she would play poker with her boys: Nikola, John, James, Nigel, John…she would always horribly lose because whatever emotion she had was always written on her face.

Helen was about to close her laptop when an idea came to her. She opened up her documents and scanned through all the things she had written to John but never sent. Helen stopped scrolling down the page as she found the poem she was looking for…oh how angry would he be if she gave him this one? She would be beaten, probably raped. But it would be worth it. James would never have to know. Sure she was a glutton for punishment, but this was deserved and would make her feel so much better even though she'd pay a heavy price for it in the end.

Email was impersonal and the perfect way to have some sort of relief other than James Watson. She typed in his email address and copied and pasted this:

_Let us go, you and I into this lovely scene._

_Fill it up with laughter and dreams._

_Never again shall we, you and I alone, enter into this lie that is told._

_Must we go you ask?_

_Yes. _

_Ah…but wait…_

_You must never know you have turned me to ash._

_The wind, blowing-whispering silence an awkward diatribe of pain… _

_Ah from me to you: you to I…_

_Damn the moon and the stars in all their peace and glory._

_The night with its blackness; and the Sun the opposite of Evil..._

_But you say…_

'_Light is the spawn of Satan; and Darkness is a glowing ember leading the way to Hell.'_

_What say you to this need, this aching desire?_

_I shan't ever want anything you have given me._

_So take it back on your way into the blinding terror…_

_Which is now…?_

_A definite not something wanted._

Anger and rage would await her at home, but perhaps, perhaps he'd finally let her go. The part of her that he begged to stay. And perhaps one day soon she and James could run away without the backlash of Montague John Druitt.

She hit send and hoped to a god she did not believe in that she had not made the biggest mistake of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you<br>_

John hated to think, that's what he had an intelligent wife and friends for; so plotting his revenge took longer than he would have originally planned.

He couldn't get away with murder and torturing his wife only sounded fun and pleasing in retrospect. When it was over he was sure to feel unsatisfied. Years and years of treating his wife horribly left a hole in what was left of his heart.

They used to be so happy, before Christopher; in Oxford when it was just the five of them, before they had taken the damned source blood. It had changed them, but not all for the better. It had given James intelligence, Nigel invisibility, Helen the ability to heal quickly and not age a day since the moment they had taken the damned blood and made Nikola bloody Tesla into a vampire.

John and Helen had had so much fun. They were once young and in love. He held onto that modicum of innocence though he was far from innocent anymore. The ripper case had driven him away from reality and he had become incased, enamored, and had let himself become entrapped and enraptured in the feeling of blood lust, working on a case when he was the one to blame for everything made for an interesting, intriguing ploy especially since James hadn't figured it out yet. He bet everything, even on his own blatantly useless life that James would never figure out his ruse. But John had figured out his.


	7. Chapter 7

_And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<br>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
>'Cause now I pay the price<em>

Helen straddled James, moving her hips in such a way he would hit her most sensitive spot over and over again. Moaning, she leaned forward, biting James's shoulder to stifle her cry of utter relief as her orgasm crashed through her body.

James whispered in her ear, "Again my dear? We must at least try and beat your record of six orgasms in a night, two more to go and you'll be there."

"Oh James how I love you. Please do allow me to masturbate for you. I know how much you like it when I do."

"Oh yes Helen, just like that." James took his still hard member in his hand as he watched his lover lower her fingers to her soaking wet folds, surpassing her clitoris altogether, instead plunging two fingers into her heat, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream.

"James I'm so close. Please James, oh my God yes, come for me James." Helen ran her middle finger over her swollen bud, swiping it several times. Each time she would get close she would stop and watch James move his hand over his cock. She knew he was getting closer to the edge so she rubbed her clit once more time before she became blind to everything around her including James coming on her chest and abdomen.

Helen bit her lip to try and calm down her overzealous nerves.

"One more Helen and then we can finally sleep. But this time I want to come in you."

She looked up at James, shocked that he would say such a statement. He had never had the opportunity for she had never allowed him.

"James if you do the consequences could end up…" James silenced her with a kiss, entering her in one swift motion. As he continually rode her into oblivion she forgot all about the end of her sentence and in that exact moment was proven completely correct.

Later that evening after James had gone home, Helen set to making something akin to dinner for John and Christopher when the door opened to reveal John quite furious and in one of the worst tempers Helen had ever seen him in.

"Helen I need you, NOW." With those words he hiked up his wife's skirt bent her over the counter and before she could say anything began to pound into her fiercely, holding her hips so hard that his fingers would not only leave bruises but fracture her pelvic bone.

Helen couldn't breathe. Electric shocks ran throughout her body as her husband took her by a force her rarely ever used.

She closed her eyes not even pretending to imagine John as James. She knew better than to scream, if she did he would almost be guaranteed that he would be even worse.

She prayed to any entity that Christopher would not come down the stairs. He had seen enough, he didn't need to see this. John never hurried in any aspect of his life, he was always so meticulous. Knowing this did not make being raped on her kitchen counter any less horrifying or painful.

Clenching her teeth, instead of biting her lips to make them bleed, she endured John's anger and rage until he stopped, satisfied and sated.

"Finish making dinner wench and then be prepared for another helping. I am far from finished with you, minx." He turned her around, mockingly kissed her lips and disappeared in a flash of red.

Helen allowed the tears to fall, the sobs to wrack her body, and the pain to course through her veins. She knew what he was doing and she suddenly wished for her Lorazapam back so she could take the whole bottle in order to stop what was coming.

Turning on the radio loud enough for her to hear she heard a song that instantly broke her heart. And she knew deep down she would never piece it back together.


	8. Chapter 8

"God damn it to hell!" Helen threw the offending object into the nearest trash can. She leaned over the sink as hot burning tears ran down her overheated cheeks.

"Helen darling are you quite alright?" Helen wiped her tears, splashed water on her face, gathered up her courage, and gently opened up the door to a very concerned James Watson.

"No, I am not alright. I haven't been for two months. Would you care to know why?" James walked over to her, pulling her close to him as she cried. He carefully moved his hands to her stomach, feeling the small bump that had grown.

"Helen this is great news! We should be happy we're having a child." Helen pushed past James, sitting on the bed with a huff.

"Really? Is it? And if I miscarry what then? God damn it James what if I carry this baby to term? What am I to tell John? This child could be his just as much as yours. I told you what happened two months ago. And from your investigation my husband is most definitely Jack the Ripper. I already sent Christopher to Oxford. I can't bring another baby into this mess."

"And from what you've told me Nikola is watching over him; who better to watch over your son than a vampire? And yes you can."

"Always the voice of reason. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, we'll raise this child together, away from John. No need to pack. I have a plan."

"What sort of plan?"

"Nikola has built us a shield in Old City. A Sanctuary of sorts. I promise we can fill it up with children and be completely safe."

"Children, I do like the sound of that." She grabbed James by his tie. "I'm feeling much better now. Care to test the idea of having more children?"

"You do know how to persuade a man who is adamantly in love with you."

"I thought that would be your answer."

"We leave at first light."

The next two months had them settled into their new home with Christopher and Nikola. Helen had been decorating the nursery when James snuck an arm around her.

"How is my wonderful wife?"

"She's rather well and so is our soon to be adorable child."

"Care to lay down for awhile?"

"Yes, that is if our new arrival is getting on like he should."

"Oh Big Guy, he's fine. You did wonderful work getting all the bullets out in time."

"Then by all means lead the way, husband."

A half hour later Big Guy, healed from the gunshots, went searching for Helen and James to thank them and to ask if he could stay. He had searched the first through third floors when finally he came across a room he knew was Helen and James's.

Soft moans and the occasional scream made him scurry away to a floor that did not have echoing walls.

Taking the elevator down to the first floor, he was greeted by Nikola Tesla.

"So I take it you ran into the enamorous couple? Disgusting isn't it? I've learned to stay far away from the fourth floor."

"Big Guy nodded his head and smacked Nikola in the back of his head, not paying any heed when Tesla vamped out on him.

Three months flew by without any problems.

Helen lay next to James, tossing and turning. His back massage, before bed had only helped so much. Her pain had only increased. She made up her mind to go take a walk when she felt an all too familiar pain.

"James darling, please wake up."

"Helen, why are you awake?" When James saw his wife bent over on her side of the bed he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Your damndable spawn decided today would be a great day to join the world."

"Helen how long have you been in labor?"

"Does it matter? Oh dear god this bloody hurts!" Helen fell back down onto the bed. "Damn it James! My water just broke"

James grabbed all the sheets on their bed and threw them to the floor. He helped Helen take off her night gown and arranged the pillows so she'd be more comfortable.

"I have to push James!" Helen threw her head back in agony.

"Everything is going to be fine Helen." If Helen had had the ability to slap her husband she would have, enough to break his jaw so he'd know how painful giving birth was.

"It's too…early!"

"I'm going to be catching a baby either way. Push Helen."

A scream could be heard clear down to the basement, causing Nikola to spill his wine on his most expensive suit. Five minutes later the doors flew open to find a very naked Helen Watson giving birth.

"GET OUT NIKOLA! Helen let out another ear piercing scream which was followed by a wail of a very angry child.

"We have a girl Helen!"

"James please tell me she's okay."

"She's perfect love. What shall we name her?"

"Let me see her."

"Here you go." James handed her their daughter who had a full head of black curls. She definitely looked like James.

"She looks just like you James. What do you think we should name her?"

"Oh my god James, have Nikola take her. I think I need to push again."

"Oh dear you do. I already see the baby's head. A couple more pushes and we'll have another baby."

"I thought you said I was only having one! You are the worst liar in the…universe!"

"One more and…oh there we go. We have another girl with black curls!"

Helen held her arms out for both of her daughters. Nikola gave her up gladly, having not liked babies for most of his life.

"James we have identical twins. How about Lizzy and Alexia?"

"They are wonderful names. Now you need to rest. I'll place them in the bassinet. They'll be right here next to you. I love you Helen."

Helen would have said I love you back, but she fell asleep, exhausted.

And I must say they lived happily ever after, with no thought of John Druitt.


End file.
